The invention relates to a method for laminating a component, a mask for masking a component, and a laminating tool.
The lamination of components, for example the lamination of motor vehicle interior trim parts, is generally understood to be the connection of a laminating element, such as a film, to the component to be laminated. In the laminated state, the laminating element covers the component, such that the component has a surface structure that for example looks or feels good. In order to then apply various laminating elements arranged side by side to the same component, it is known from the prior art to provide a groove in the component. Here, the contact area between the two laminating elements contacting one another is arranged in the groove. If the two laminating elements overlap in part in the groove, this means that a surface formed by the two laminating elements that is externally uniform is visible overall due to the “sinking” of the point of overlap in the groove. The contact point therefore is not visible through the groove.
For example, DE 10 2005 020 493 A1 discloses a method for producing multi-coloured plastic skins